This invention relates to a movable storage unit mounted on casters, and more particularly an arrangement for effecting position control of the front casters and actuation of the locking brakes thereon.
Movable storage units as related to this invention are normally equipped with drawers for storing objects. Such units are primarily used as a furniture component in an office space, e.g., as mobile desk pedestal modules. Thus, the movable storage unit can be placed under the top of a larger unit in the office such as a work table, desk or credenza. In such a position, the storage units can be utilized in the same manner as would a set of drawers or other storage components in a pedestal permanently attached to the large unit. The storage units can also be used standing alone as an auxiliary piece in a work area.
The use of storage units mounted on casters is desirable for flexibility of office space and economy. Because the storage units are mounted on casters, each unit may quickly and easily be moved throughout an office space at the user's convenience. This flexibility is desired to permit a person to easily adapt a work area to the variety of layout arrangements which are necessitated by the various functions for which the area is used. Such flexibility is also desired for persons who regularly perform duties in more than one work area in an office. Such person's work materials can be easily transported for immediate use from one work area to another. The movable storage units also allow a person to make more economical long-term changes in the office layout. For example, as the needs of the office change, a desk without drawers can be easily converted to or from a desk with drawers by the addition or removal of the movable storage units.
For the purpose of being able to secure the position of the movable storage unit, it is preferred that the casters on the unit have a lock braking device. Because the storage unit is frequently moved to a position where the rear casters abut a wall or are otherwise inaccessible, such braking devices typically are placed in the front casters. Previous mobile storage units have fixed the position of the front casters by using non-swiveling type casters set in their forward position with brake levers extending to the front. It is preferred to use swivel mounted casters but to have these front casters fixed in their forward position relative to their swivel axes to minimize the tendency of the storage unit to tip forward when loaded drawers are opened and to insure ready access to the brake levers on the casters, e.g., to permit the user to conveniently actuate the braking mechanism with his toe. However, it is also desirable to screen or shield the casters and the associated space beneath the unit, and to avoid inadvertent contact with the brake levers by other furniture or people's feet.